Change of Heart
by zombiecat138
Summary: Peter Parker invites Jessica out to a party at his best friend, Harry's house. Harry is love sick and meets the Mysterious Spider-Woman. One-Shot


**AN: Hi guys, what's up. I know I've been gone lately, but here's a one-shot I made of Jessica/Harry. I'll be updating my other stories soon.** **Enjoy!**

Change of Heart

Jessica shut her locker, ending the day. She leaned against it and shrugged to the man at her side, "I don't know, Pete. Me at a party? Sounds..."  
"Like fun," Peter finished for her. They were in the Avengers locker room that stores there possessions while they go off on missions, "Come on, Jess, when was the last time you went out for the night?"  
Jessica smirked at him, "Could ask you the same thing."  
Peter Parker was Spider-Man, the hero everyone looks up to in New York City and possibly the world. His face was always in the Daily Bugle and little kids dressed up as him. He was an inspiration, meaning he was always busy saving the day.  
"Which is what I'm saying!" He grabbed his costume to take home to wash, "One night, Jess! Let's take a break and go to this party. You'll have fun!"  
Jessica Drew was Spider-Woman, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., S.W.O.R.D., and a former member of HYDRA, but that was her early days. She has had a complicated life from being a threat on both sides as well as being a talented spy. However, at the end of the day, Jessica was an Avenger, so she was always busy too.  
Her arms were crossed over her chest as she thought about it. It would be the best kind of breather she would need, "Where is it?"  
Peter fist pumped once as a silent cheer, "My friend Harry's place in Upper East Side. It's tonight at eight."  
"Fine, Peter Parker, I'll play your game. Who else is going?" She glanced back to look at the room they were in, "Anyone here?"  
The brown-eyed boy shook his head, "No, my girlfriend is going though."  
Jessica felt a sting in her chest when he said that. She will never tell Peter this, but she did always have somewhat of a crush on him. It might not show that well, but Jessica was a pro at hiding it. There was something about Peter that Jessica saw in him. It could have been the dorky way he talks about his passions, or how genuine he could be with people. He never lied, at least not to her. Peter was funny while keeping his chin up in the worst situations anyone could find themselves in. And he never gave up, ever.  
"Mary Sue?" Jessica messed up her name on purpose. She knew what it was, "Mary Jane," he corrected while being oblivious to her intention. They have been going out for a few weeks and Peter talks about her...a lot.  
"Right. Is there a dress code or-?"  
"Dress how you do for a party I guess. I'll text you the address later," Peter shut his locker.  
The brunette heroine nodded, "Okay, see you around eight then."

* * *

Harry sat in his parlor chair as his servants prepared for the party tonight. His fingers were holding on to the top of a glass that had a head start for the rich boy. He took a sip from his drink and relaxed more.  
"Mr. Osborn," one of the preparers approached him, "What is it?"  
"Where do you want the table set up for the hors d'oeuvres?"  
Harry let out a sigh of annoyance, "Why can't you guys call them finger foods? There's no need for a fancy term. It's a college party for Christ sake! 'Hors d'oeuves', sounds like we're serving them horse armpits."  
The preparer gave Harry a perplexed look from his little rant. He gently pointed to one side of the room, "So over there is okay?"  
Harry went to see and nodded, "Yeah, that's fine," he took another sip of his drink then slumped into his chair.  
It wasn't the preparer's fault for Harry's little outburst, he's been feeling bitter for a while now. Three months ago, Harry and his ex-girlfriend broke up. She left him simply because "She does not want to tie down to someone for too long."  
"Bullshit," Harry mumbled under his breath and took another drink. Now she was coming to _his_ party with _her_ new boyfriend. They recently started dating or that's what she says.

A buzz went off in his pocket, it was his phone. Harry pulled it out and looked at it.  
**Text [Ex]: Can't wait to see you tonight! It's going to be fun! :)**  
He looked up from his phone. Maybe this new boyfriend is a fling. Maybe she still wants to be with Harry. A giant grin formed on his lips as he shot up from the chair. He gave the glass to one of the servants, "Sir!" He was startled.  
"Let's get some music up and running in here!" Harry yelled out as he ran up the stairs to go get dressed.

* * *

Jessica hurried her steps to get to this Harry's place. She wouldn't be rushing if she hadn't gone to Tony Stark's before hand for a dress. Jessica hardly has anything when it comes to actual stuff she owns, mainly clothes. Being a full time Avenger had her moving around and going from place to place a lot, so she did have to travel light, sleep in hotels for long periods of time.  
Luckily, being an Avenger has it's perks. Tony's assistant, more like life force, Pepper Potts was more than willing to help Jessica out. Pepper gave her a maroon cocktail dress that went down to her knees. The dress had a lace design all over it while the long sleeves were much more transparent. Pepper also gave her some heels that would match the color of the dress as well.  
When it came to hair and make up, Jessica had her hair down with a natural looking appearance to her face. She didn't want to over do it for a house party.  
Jessica found Harry's place, more like penthouse building and went inside. The elevator opened and she was taken back at how many people were here. There were people from all over wearing all kinds of clothes, drinking and dancing with music that was blaring out. It was quiet a sight.  
She stepped into this circus and started to scan the crowd for the only person she knew would be here, Peter. Jessica made her way to the bar to see if he was there, but no luck. The brunette went over to look by the finger food table, but once again, she didn't see him. Jessica frowned.  
"Jess!" she heard and quickly turned to see Peter there with two drinks in his hands. He was wearing a nice blue, button-up shirt and black dress pants. He looked so handsome tonight with his hair just falling in it's natural place. She smiled at Peter and went to give him a friendly hug, "There you are! I thought you dipped out to go be 'you know who'."  
Peter attempted to return the hug, but he was only allowed to do so much with the drinks in his hands. He gave her a crooked smile, "Yeah, no. I told you I'd be here."  
The un-costumed web-slinger got a good look at Jessica outside of her red and yellow suit, "Wow, Jess, you look amazing."  
The girl tried not to blush so much, "Oh, this old thing?" She joked earning a laugh from Peter, "You do! You look amazing. A beautiful red lady."  
"Just don't sing the song," she pointed at him. It dawned on Peter, "Oh no, now I have to sing it."  
"No, don't! You have a terrible singing voice-," Jessica tried to stop him, but Peter took a deep breath in and belted out, "LADY IN REEEEEEEEEEEED!" Jessica playfully covered her ears, "Make it stop!"  
"Is dancing with meeeeee," Peter began to laugh, "My voice is not that bad."  
"You're terrible," she glance at the drinks in his hands, "Are one of those for me?" Jessica asked with a hint of affection.  
"Uhh..." Just when she was about to reach for one of the cups, a red head came from the dance crowd and took a cup, "Oh man! That group is a bunch of natural Travolta's," the girl rested her hand on Peter's shoulder as she took a sip then noticed Jessica standing there with her big green orbs, "Oh, hello there. Who are you?"  
"Mary Jane, this is Jessica Drew. We work together," he winked at his friend. Jessica nodded and played along, "Yeah."  
"Jessica Drew, this is Mary Jane Watson. My girlfriend."  
Mary Jane was in a black, sparkling, spaghetti strapped dress that was cut off from above her knees. She was wearing these thick high heels with five bracelets on one hand. Her red hair was done like she went to a salon to get body in there while her make up made her look like a super model. She was beautiful, even Jessica had to admit.  
"Come on, Tiger! I wanna dance til I drop!" she pulled Peter's arm.  
"I'll see you in a bit, Jess! And I'll bring you a drink!" he called out as he was dragged off. Jessica stood there alone, "Tiger? He's a fucking spider," she walked off to go wallow in self-pity by herself.

* * *

Harry came down the stairs overseeing his party and was proud of the outcome. He was dressed in a fancy suit, but there was no tie to make it formal, "Nothing can ruin this night," he said to himself as he went into the crowd to go dance with his people. This was the first time he's had fun in months, Harry wondered why he doesn't always throw parties like this.  
Oh wait, his father who is a stick in the mud and can kill any buzz won't allow him to while he is home. It's only when Norman goes out of the city that Harry can cut loose and enjoy himself. Not tonight, tonight belonged to Harry and that wouldn't be the only thing he was getting tonight. He wanted to win back his girl.  
Harry started to jump in the air to the beat of the song when he bumped into someone.  
"Ow!"  
"I'm so sorry!" He said quickly when he heard it was a female voice. The voice though didn't belong to any female, but that of, "Mary Jane?" Harry's tone clicked to joy.  
"Harry!" she wrapped her arms around his neck giving a squeeze. Harry held her there for a moment, breathing in her scent of roses and strawberries. The red head pulled away, "Hey, great party!"  
"Are you enjoying yourself?"  
She playfully hit him on the shoulder, "I've been dancing my ass off! Of course I am," she smiled at him. Harry returned one, but his was more warming. She looked so gorgeous tonight. He missed her, a lot. Harry looked over at the bar, "Hey, are you thirsty?"  
"Yeah, my date was getting me a drink, but I'll take one from you," she tickled his chest. Harry's smile dropped when she said "Date" as in her new "Boyfriend" was here, "Oh...well why don't you go get your drink and get him. I wanna met him," Harry tried to play it cool for Mary Jane. If he freaked out on her he would only drive her away. That's the last thing he wanted.  
"Okay! Be back!" Mary Jane started to dance her way out of the crowd. If Harry was going to meet this guy, he can't be sober. So he went over to the bar.  
"I need a vodka martini, dry. Now," he ordered the bartender, "How many?"  
Harry threw his hands up, "How many do you think? Two," those are both for him. When he got his drinks, Harry turned around he began to scan for Mary Jane and her 'date'.  
As he did that his eyes landed on the unexpected. He saw a woman in a red, lacy dress with brunette hair leaning against a wall by herself. She was on her phone texting some one.  
"Whoa, Lady in Red," Harry started to walk up to her.

* * *

Jessica leaned on a wall space that was away from the party, or at least as much she could distant herself from it. She started to text her best friend, Carol Danvers or Ms. Marvel to the public, out of being bored.  
**Text [Me]: This party fucking sucks! **  
**Text [Blondie]: Then leave. **  
**Text [Me]: No! I can't just go. I wish you were here though. **  
**Text [Blondie]: Sorry, but I don't know any of Peter's friends except you so... **  
**Text [Me]: Dude, I don't even know what the the guy throwing this shit looks like!**  
**Text [Blondie]: Then why are you still there? **  
**Text [Me]: Because Peter asked me to come along. **  
**Text [Me]: But now he's off dancing the night away with his stupid pretty girlfriend! **  
**Text [Blondie]: OMG you are so in love with him! **  
**Text [Me]: Shut up! :( I hate you! **  
**Text [Blondie]: :( If only you loved me like you did Peter! **  
**Text [Me]: Wow! You suck! Good-bye!**  
Jessica turned her phone off irritated. She loved Carol, but right now, not so much. Jessica glanced to the side seeing a guy with blondish hair and blue eyes standing next to her. He had two martinis in his hands, "Hey," he greeted.  
Jessica let out a light chuckle wondering if this guys was real, "Hi."  
"How's it going?" Harry asked. Jessica glanced at him then at the crowd, "Having the time of my life. Can't you tell?"  
"Doesn't sound like it."  
"Yeah, the host sure does know how to throw one lame party," her tone was bitter. Harry let out an amused huff, "Does he now? Then why are you here?"  
That was the second time Jessica heard that question, "A friend asked me to," she pushed herself off the wall and started to head off further away from the area. Harry stood there having his brain click that she might be single and having an idea.  
"Wait up!" He hurried over to be by her side, "So are you here with anyone?"  
Jessica was surprised that this guy was following her. He was good looking, "I'm here with friends."  
"That's not what I meant. I mean are you '_here_' with anyone?" Harry tried again. Jessica stopped walking for a moment, "No. I'm not '_here_' with anyone," she empathized the word.  
Perfect, was Harry's thought. He took a long sip of his drink, "Listen, can I ask you something?"  
"No," Jessica continued to walk off. That surprised Harry, "Wait, what? You don't even know what I was going to ask."  
Jessica let out a laugh, "Yeah, I do. The answer is still no."  
Harry stopped walking, "Oh come on! Humor me!" Jessica froze and slowly turned around, "What?"  
"Okay, so I have this girlfriend...well ex-girlfriend, but I'm trying to win her back. That's were you come in."  
Jessica couldn't believe what, she was listening to, but let him continue, "So what you can do is act like my girlfriend so she could be a little jealous-."  
"Wow! No way!" Jessica started to walk away again. She opened up the door to the balcony that had a few people out here. Harry continued to follow, "It wouldn't be serious. We don't have to kiss if that's what you're wondering."  
"Do you hear how dumb that sounds? Because it's pretty stupid."  
Harry was baffled at this girl, "So first you call my party lame, then you say my idea is dumb? You are a cold mistress that is hard to impress."  
"Your party?" Jessica was confused, but then when she saw his expensive looking suit he wore realization hit her, "Oh shit...you-you're Harry. Harry the Host of this party. Harry who I have been insulting."  
He nodded once giving her a cocky smirk. Jessica leaned back and gripped the balcony rail, "Oh I fucked up big time."  
Harry went to lean next to her, "Drink?" he offered. Jessica took it and quickly downed it.  
"Wow, you can drink."  
"You have no idea," she wiped her mouth and handed the glass back to him. She gazed at him for a moment, "I'm really sorry about saying all that stuff. I've just been in a sour mood."  
Harry shook his head taking a sip of his drink, "Don't be. You were being honest. Nothing wrong with that. Even though it was a little shitty," he teased.  
"What? The party or my comments?" Both of them began to laugh together. Calming down, Harry got closer to the brunette, "That's funny. You're funny."  
Jessica titled her head wanting to hear more from him, "Am I?"  
"Yeah, and pretty," he complimented. Jessica couldn't help but blush slightly. He began to lean in to her face, "What's your name?"  
His breaths tickled Jessica's cheek causing her to give the flattering boy a genuine smile, "Jessica Drew," her whisper sounded like a secret. Harry made a delighted sound, "Fitting. Such a pretty name for a pretty girl," he placed a hand around her hip as she put one on his chest, "You always this smooth?"  
"No," he chuckled, "Is it working?" Jessica could feel her heart pounding as he was just close to kissing her.  
"Maybe," just as their lips were going to touch. A voice broke the mood, "Harry!"  
Jessica pulled herself away to stare up at the night sky. She was burning up from that little close encounter and she need to calm down.  
Harry turned his head to the girl calling his name, Mary Jane. She was tugging along Peter, his best friend since forever, "I see you found Peter, hey man," Harry took a final sip from his drink, "I told you to get your boyfriend, MJ," Jessica saw Mary Jane tugging Peter. The two locked eyes for a moment and he gave his friend an assuring smile.  
Mary Jane grinned at Harry, "I did Harry, Peter's my new boyfriend."  
With that, the words stabbed the rich boy's heart, "For the week?" was his reaction. Jessica had to process everything, "I'm so out of the loop," she mumbled to herself. Peter was the only one who caught that and made a face like, "I'll explain later."  
"I'm dating Peter now," Mary Jane said like it was no big deal. Harry tossed his glass to the side, "That's not a new boyfriend, that's my best friend, MJ," he honestly felt angry at her for the first time since they split. He glanced at Peter and slowly shook his head, "Really? MJ?" He scoffed and walked over to another part of the balcony to be alone. The red head follow after him, "Harry, wait," leaving behind the unmasked heroes.  
Jessica waited until they were both out of ear shot, " Okay, what the hell is happening?"  
Peter sighed, "Harry and MJ use to date, MJ dumped him and lived the single life for a while and asked me out one day."  
Jessica shocked that he agreed, "That's a little shitty. He's your friend. Why would you say yes?"  
Peter shrugged, "I went with my gut."  
"Peter, what are you doing with a girl like that? She does not seem like the type of girl you'd be with," Jessica started off, "She seems like she doesn't take anything seriously, especially relationships. Is this a fling?" she asked hoping to hear the right answer to that.  
"Truth is," Peter began, "I'm not looking for anything serious either. I just want to date someone that is not in anyway involved with my 'other life'. It's what I need right now," Jessica stared at him feeling her heart slowly crushing, "Oh," she managed to say.

* * *

"Harry, wait!" Mary Jane followed him to his little area, "Go away, MJ. And take your date with you," he could feel his eyes sting from anger. He leaned on the rail looking out at the city. The red head did the same, "Harry."  
"I thought I told you to leave."  
"Not until you calm down," her voice wasn't so energetic as it was before.  
He sighed, "Why him? Why my best friend? Did you think I wouldn't be okay with that?"  
"I expected you to be cool about it because he is your best friend. I thought since you two go way back, you wouldn't want to damage the friendship."  
Harry place a hand on his chest, "I'm damaging the friendship? What about you? You don't date two friends unless you want problems!"  
"Look, Harry, it's complicated-."  
"Well I don't do complicated! And I'm pretty sure that's obvious as to why we broke up."  
Mary Jane glared at him, "I'm sorry my lifestyle isn't good enough for you, and your dad."  
"What does he have to do with anything, MJ?" Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Everything," she didn't break her gaze, "You wanna know why I broke it off?"  
Harry looked at the worked up redhead and she continued, "Because I knew if I ever continued a relationship with you, he was going to be included. I can't date you, without having to deal with him."  
"MJ," Harry tried to get her to stop, "No, listen! He runs your life Harry, he does and he would have run mine if we stayed together. And I'm sorry, call me 'complicated' but I don't like anyone controlling me. At all."  
Harry remained silent for a moment, "And he hated me! Hated me with a passion," Mary Jane continued.  
"I'm his son and he hates me. Don't feel bad," his morbid humor was not helping the mood. Mary Jane placed her arms around Harry and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Look, I don't know if Peter is even into me that much. I don't know if we will still be together a week from now, or a year from now, or even a decade from now. But Harry, I'm always going to love you."  
Harry grabbed her hand, "Then why aren't you with me?"  
The redhead looked down at their touching hands, "Everyone has a string of life, Har. Ours, they just don't twine together. We have separate lives. We're from two different worlds."  
Mary Jane pulled away from him, "Live life, Harry. Don't let your dad live yours for you," she started to walk back over to Peter. As she did she quickly wiped her eyes so she could still appear happy.

* * *

"So you met Harry," Peter said with his arms crossed over his chest. Jessica had the same pose, "Yeah, he's cool."  
"Nice, glad you two got along," he nudged her, "Shut up," the brunette smiled.  
"I am!"  
Jessica turned her head to see him smiling wide, "What happened to my drink that you said you'd get me?"  
Peter's face dropped, "I'm sorry! I completely spaced. MJ wouldn't stop dancing, then she wanted to see Harry."  
"It's okay. Your friend covered me," Jessica nodded at Harry.  
"I think he might be a new friend for you now," Peter teased.  
"What?" Peter let out a chuckle, "He likes you. I could tell from that 'almost kiss' you had."  
"Yeah, would have been a full on kiss if you didn't cock block me," Jessica playfully shoved him.  
"What can I say, I'm the annoying little brother you never had."  
"Or wanted."  
Mary Jane approached them, "Okay, who wants to go back and dance? How about you Julia?"  
"Jessica," she said with a hint of irritation, "And no thanks. Not in the dancing mood tonight. I think I'll dip out here."  
"Not leaving so soon are you?" Harry walked up from the side. Peter was surprised, "Hey Harry, listen I'm-."  
He cut Peter off, "Stop. We're cool."  
"Really?" Jessica said with her arms crossed. The three looked at her then Harry spoke again, "Yeah."  
"Alright, Jessie! You in or out for dancing?" Mary Jane said like the two were the best of friends.  
The brunette scrunched her face at that name. Peter saw her reaction and couldn't help but laugh to himself, "Just call me Jessica. And I don't know."  
"She can't dance," Peter joked. Jessica tilted her head, "Excuse you, I've had my fair share of parties. I can dance."  
"The prove it," Mary Jane challenged. Something sparked in Jessica, "Okay. I will," she grabbed Harry's hand and his eyes got big, "What? No! I can't dance! I don't dance well!"  
Jessica went to lean in to him, "Then you'll make me look extra awesome. Now come on!"

* * *

The two ladies dragged their partners into the crowd. Mary Jane placed her arms around Peter's neck as he placed his on her waist and they began to move together to the beat of the music. Jessica turned her back to Harry and started to move her hips letting the music take her over. Harry started to sway back and forth hoping that was good enough dancing. She shut her eyes and began to bounce on the balls of her feet. Jessica reached back to grab Harry's hands and placed them on her waist as she continued.

The boy's cheeks went red for a moment, but then bopped his head finally letting loose. Jessica raised her hands in the air flaring them about then bringing them to her hair to brush through. Her hair smelled of cherry blossoms and Harry could smell it, "You're really great," he said loudly in her ear.

"Told you I could dance," she responded. They continued their dance until the song was finished. Mary Jane came up to them with Peter, "Let's get drinks!"

"Now we're talking," Harry took Jessica's hand and they went back over to the bar. They all had a shot glass in their hands. Mary Jane lifted her's up in the air, "To new beginnings!" she gently hit her glass with the three then chugged her's down. Peter, Harry and Jessica all followed after, "Another round!" Harry ordered.

After another five rounds they were back on the dance floor, more reckless with dancing then they first started. There was more jumping and head banging going on. Jessica was facing Harry now, laughing at her fun.

"What happen to your seductive dance?" he asked her, "You're starting to dance like me when I'm sober!"

"Oh that is long gone! You have to deal with this, honey," Jessica had her hands present her body. Harry smiled at her, "Not a bad deal."

She placed her arms around his neck and rubbed her nose against his nose. Harry pressed his lips on her's, stealing a kiss that should have happened much earlier. Their lips moved together as Harry hugged her closer to him. He moved his way to give light kisses on her neck having Jessica let out a moan. She grabbed him by his chin and stared into his blue eyes then crashed her lips to him making the kiss rougher.

Harry pushed passed the people in line for the bathroom, hearing groans, "Dude! Come on! I'm gonna piss myself!"

Jessica ran into the bathroom with Harry shutting the door. The brunette hopped on the counter and waited for Harry to go up to her. When he kissed her she had her lips parted so her tongue could play with his. Harry stuck a hand under her dress to squeeze her thigh. He pulled his mouth away from her, but Jessica was just getting started with him. She pulled him by his jacket and her other hand held him there by cupping his neck. He pulled back again, "Wait," he stared at her, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Jessica let out a laugh, "A little late to be asking that, isn't it?" when he continued to stare at her she let out breath, "No, Harry, I don't. I thought me being in here with you was an answer."

"Oh. Okay," he went back to kissing her on the neck, but pulled away after a few moments, "A girlfriend?"

Jessica shook her head, "No," then pulled him in again for more tongue wrestling. She ran her fingers through his hair as more moments of them making out continued. Harry finally stopped moving his lips to actually look at her, "What?" Jessica asked.

"I really like you," his voice sounded serious. Jessica smiled, "I like you too."

After a moment of silence Harry spoke again, "Do you wanna get out of here? Like go back outside?"

This was unexpected to Jessica, "Umm I thought you wanted to..."

"I do, but I changed my mind. Do you?"

She blushed at the question, "I thought that's why we were in here."

"Yeah, but I kinda wanna see you again. After the party. Like another day."

Jessica shook her head, "You're confusing me."

"Look, I just don't want this to be another fling because you're really interesting and probably what I need right now," he went to hold her hand in his. Jessica gave a smile then rested her head against the wall, "You know, I'm normally the girl that guys like having flings with."

"But aren't you tired of that?" Jessica thought on the question for a moment before answering, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Harry leaned in to peak her on her cheek, "Do you wanna go on a date with me sometime? Like a real one?"

Jessica gently placed her fingers on the spot his lips touch then nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great!" he had the biggest smile on him since the night began. Jessica nodded at the door, "We should get out of here. Someone is going to pee themselves."

"Right! Right! I don't want that on my floor," he helped her off the counter and they left the bathroom.

Peter and Mary Jane were waiting by the front door when Harry and Jessica approached them, "Where were you two off to?" the red head teased.

"I had to go to the little girl's room," Jessica flashed a fake smile at her, "Needed help with my zipper."

"Yeah, from the way you two mauled yourselves faces off, you needed help," Peter joked earning a laugh from Jessica. Mary Jane smiled, "Well, we're gonna take off, Harry. I am all danced out."

"Yeah, we had fun," Peter added. Harry went to give his best friend a half hug, "Yeah, man, me too. Be safe, guys."

Seeing the two take off together didn't bug Harry as much as he thought it would. He was over it. Harry turned back to Jessica, "What about you? You taking off soon or-?"

She shook her head, "No way, the night is young. Let's have another drink and chat for a bit."

"Okay," his face lit up. Jessica felt a buzz in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out to check her phone.

**Text [Blondie]: How's the party? Did you dip?**

Jessica thought for a moment.

**Text [Me]: No. I'm actually having a great time. Met someone. Tell you later.**

Jessica smiled as she shut off her phone to go join Harry for a drink.

**AN: Alright! Let me know what you thought! It was fun writing this!**


End file.
